


Day 20

by LemurMonster



Series: The life of Kanin [12]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Leaf piles, Tickling, autumn fun, fluffy friends, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemurMonster/pseuds/LemurMonster
Summary: This is a piece from the Autumn fluff for 30 days challenge. Day twenty, Falling in a leaf pile, pulling the other with them.Kanin doesn't play fair, neither does Gage.





	Day 20

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story involving two friends, strictly platonic. Kanin is not in a romantic relationship, and never will be. Please just let friends be friends.

Curious eyes watched from behind a broken down bus stop. Kanin covered her mouth to hold in the giggles that threatened to spill.

Gage stood with his back to her in front of a giant pile of leaves. She had worked all day to gather that many, having carried several baskets, Kanin managed to nearly get the pile as tall as she stood. 

Kisses sat patiently next to the older Raider that was his companion for the day. He wagged his tail as he looked up at Gage, smiling as his forked tongue hung to the side of his muzzle. 

"I know you're hidin' in there, Kanin." Gage poked at the pile with his spiked boot.

Kisses tilted his head back and glanced at the small Raider in her hiding spot. His tail began to wag faster, kicking up dust.

Kanin put a finger to her lips and the Nightstriker looked back up at the man he was seated next to. If her trap was to work, she'd have to act soon, or he might walk away.

"I ain't gonna come in there just to pull your ass out."

Gage was huffy and leaned closer to see if he could hear her giggling. 

Now was the perfect time.

"SNEAK ATTACK!"

Kanin bolted out from her hiding spot and lunged onto the taller Raiders back. She wrapped her arms around him and giggled. She leaned forward as much as she could to get him to fall in.

"Sonova-" Gage barked as he stumbled to keep his footing.

The small Raider swung to the side, causing them both to fall into her pillowy trap. Colorful leaves billowed around them. Kisses jumped around and tried to catch as many of the leaves as he could in his mouth, tasting the crisp autumn air on his tongue.

Kanin erupted into a fit of giggles. She sprawled her arms out into the soft leaves beneath her, trying to catch her breath.

Gage pushed himself up on his hands and glared at the other Raider.

"Hi-fuckin'-larious," he nearly growled at her.

She reached up and plucked a red leaf from Gage's hair. Her smile spread into a grin. Kanin poked the leaf back into his mohawk so that it looked like the big colorful chickens in picture books. 

Gage’s eye narrowed.

Kanin scrambled to get away only to feel an arm wrap around her stomach and throw her back onto the leafy cushion. She could tell Sweet Cheeks wasn't very happy, he had his grumpy face, the one where his lips get narrow and his nose flares. But he wasn't mad.

"It's fall! And you fell!"

"You think this shit's funny? Get a good laugh?"

Kanin grinned and nodded up at him.

The older Raider’s eye narrowed as he sat up. Calloused fingers teased at her ribs and little giggles bubbled out while she tried to squirm out of his grasp. Gage tickled at her sides more until she burst with laughter. He was relentless in his attack, tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. It was hard for Kanin to breathe, trying to ask him to stop, high pitched squeals were all she could manage. 

"Y-you win!" Kanin wheezed.

All at once, Gage ceased his onslaught. He grabbed a handful of leaves and they fell on Kanin's face. Kisses bounced around the pile of leaves. Gage grabbed another handful and threw it at the beast as he stood with creaky knees. The creature caught mouthfuls of colors and looked up at the man with his tail wagging. 

Kanin popped up and went to grab at Gage’s waist, but he moved quicker than she expected. The man lifted her off the ground and tossed her back into the pile of leaves with a high-pitched squeal. 

Kisses dove in after the giggling mess and nosed at her head. The Raider pushed the beast onto his side and covered him with leaves. Kanin laid on top of him and nuzzled her face into him, his fur tickled at her nose. Kisses tail thumped into the pile, tossing leaves into the air and covering them more. 

Gage reached his hand out to help Kanin up. Tiny fingers grabbed tightly onto his and Kanin yanked with all her strength, pulling Gage back down into the leaves with a grunt.


End file.
